What a Great Hell
by RAWWRR
Summary: Hey Kakashi, I kind of locked myself out of my apartment, and I was wondering if I could stay at your place until I can get my extra key from Naruto. KakaSaku Please R&R!
1. Where's My Keys?

**Hey people! I got the idea for this story from my sister who drew a picture with hearts on it and it said "What a great Hell." So yeah, that's pretty much how it happened. Also, sorry if you get frustrated when you read this story because I get really busy and I can't always update quickly.**

What a Great Hell 

It was a cold winter night. The Medic Nin was on her way home from an exhausting day at the Konoha Hospital. Meanwhile, she was thinking about how all the last-minute Christmas shopping was completely unnecessary.

"I don't understand why everyone has to procrastinate. I swear, why would someone be so stupid as to put something off only to know it'll pile up sooner or later," said a very irritated cherry blossom.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a muscular chest and fell down.

"Ouch," said the pink-haired Medic Nin as she looked up to see who the rath of her clumsiness had fallen upon. What she cast her eyes upon surprised her.

"Oh, sorry Kakashi-san. I didn't realize where I was going."

The reply she got was a mere shrug. She took it as a sign she was off the hook. Then it hit her.

'_Why is Kakashi here?'_ He was rarely spotted in public. She decided to let her thoughts be known.

"So what brings you here?"

"Not much, just bored. I figured I should probably get out of the house," the lazy-eyed Copy Cat said with a shrug. "You?"

"Oh, I was just on my way home from the hospital. I'm exhausted. I should probably get going."

Kakashi acknowledged her with a nod and said, "If you need anything let me know."

"Sure."

Sakura was at her apartment door when she realized something…. I forgot my keys inside!

'_Great! Now how am I supposed to go to sleep?'_

**Gee, I don't know? How 'bout you call Kakashi, and ask him to stay over there. He did say to call him if we needed anything, and being locked outside of your house in the freezing cold KINDA SOUNDS LIKE ANYTHING TO ME!**

'_Okay, okay. Geez, why are you so uptight today?'_

**WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!**

'_Nothing, nothing.'_

The cherry blossom picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Kakashi's number in a hope to escape the fierce cold.

A lazy hello was heard on Sakura's end of the phone.

"Hey Kakashi, it's me Sakura. I kind of locked myself out of my apartment and I was wondering if I could stay over at your place until I can get my extra key from Naruto."

**(A/N Naruto is gone on a mission for about 2 weeks.)**


	2. The Deal

Hey people, how's it goin'? I updated as soon as I could. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed. I intend to make the chapters longer and more detailed…and no don't be looking for a lemon because if I write one I'll be thoroughly scarred for life.

_**What a Great Hell **_

_**Chapter 2**_**: The deal**

Recap: "Hey Kakashi, I kind of locked myself out of my apartment, and I was wondering if I could stay at your place until I can get my extra key from Naruto."__

**T**here was a short pause of silence that belonged to both members of the conversation.

"Do you have any other place to stay," asked Kakashi.

"No, not really. Everyone is out on vacation and Naruto and Sasuke are away on a mission for two weeks."

"Hmmmmmm," muttered the Ninja, obviously thinking over his decision.

"Are you willing to make a deal?"

"Sure, anything you want!"

"You can stay over, but under a few conditions."

"Of course, of course," said a very eager Cherry Blossom.

" I've been really tense lately, and I've heard that you're a good masseuse. Also, my food hasn't really been what you would call delicious. I think you get the idea."

"You want me to massage and cook for you? Sure, of course!"

Sakura was so eager to get out of the cold, if Kakashi said that she had to share a washroom with Jiriya to stay at his place she would've done it!

"Then okay, you can stay at my place," was the last thing Sakura heard before the click that said Kakashi had hung-up.__

Sakura started on her way to Kakashi's house. It wasn't that far a journey. I was only about 20 minutes by foot. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular when she arrived at her destination.

She knocked on the door and waited for Kakashi to open up.

When he did she cheerfully said, "Hi Kakashi-san! Again, thank you for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it!"

Kakashi just shrugged it off as if it was nothing and let her in. Sakura eagerly entered the house to escape the cold and jumped onto the couch playfully.

'_She looks just like a pixie' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"So what do you want me to do first?"

"Ummm, I guess you could start with a massage."

"Okay, just sit down in front of me," said Sakura.

Kakashi did exactly what she said. He sat down in front of her, facing her. It was an innocent thing to do, except for one little detail. Kakashi accidentally caught a glance up her skirt, at her red lacy panties. At first, Kakashi just looked away in hope that Sakura wouldn't notice. To bad it was a waste of action. Sakura snapped her legs together, pulled her skirt down, and blushed.

After a pause of uncomfortable silence Sakura broke the barrier and said," Not exactly what I meant. Turn around."

Kakashi, again, did exactly what he was told. Since Kakashi was in between her legs, he laid his head back on her stomach.

Sakura started kneading at Kakashi's muscles. All the tense knots there from years of training and sparring. It was going to take about two weeks to completely loosen them up.

"Geez, when you said you were tense you weren't kidding."

Sakura went on with the soothing action. Every once in a while, Kakashi would let her know if she hit the right spot with a sigh of pleasure.

After about 20 minutes of massaging it was already very dark outside. Kakashi got up and said," Well, that's enough for today. Did you bring anything to sleep in?"

Kakashi looked down on what she was wearing. A black leather skirt, and a pink, lacy zipper-top. Not exactly what you would call comfortable to sleep in.

"Not really."

"I guess I could lend you something."

"Thank you Kakashi-san," said a very thankful Sakura.

Kakashi went into his room to scrape up something suitable for Sakura to wear. He ended up finding an over-sized, white T-shirt, and a pair of slightly baggy running shorts. Kakashi figured they would probably be close to Sakura's size. He, then, walked out to give his finds to Sakura.

"Here," he said.

"Thank you. Is there a place I can change?"

"Yeah, in my room. It's down the hall second door on the right."

Sakura hopped up and started on her way to Kakashi's room. When she got inside, she looked around to take in her surroundings. What she saw was an average room. There was a bed with white sheets and a black comforter, a desk, and two doors, which Sakura assumed to be the closet and the bathroom.

While Sakura was changing and pulled on the shirt Kakashi had given her, she took a whiff and took in the musky smell of Kakashi. She savored it for a while, thinking to herself.

'_MMM… god he smells good.'_

'He looks good too, with that muscular body, and that fine ass of his. If he looks good with clothes, just imagine how he looks without them. Mmmmhm…. Oh yeah, talk about SEXY!!!!!'

'_Geez, what's gotten into you lately. Why are you so horny? I admit he looks good, but not like that.'_

'Oh please, we both know what you're thinking. Girl, your just a closet pervert, I'm the real thing! Since we're the same people, your also horny, you just don't show it. Next time you try to insult me, keep that in mind.'

'_Whatever.'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You done yet," asked Kakashi?

"Umm, yeah. You can come in," answered Sakura.

The sight of Sakura in his clothes greeted Kakashi. They didn't fit very well, but they would do. The white T-shirt was very large, and fell off Sakura's shoulder every once in a while. Also, the running shorts fit but they hung off her slim waist.

"You look…decent," said Kakashi in a loss of words.

(This is the part where Kakashi and his horny side fight.)

'She looks hot! I'd like to rip those clothes off of her petite little body and…'

'_Okay, that was way to detailed. Besides, it's Sakura. I don't like her like that.'_

'As far as you know.'

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura asked," Do you have anything to cook?"

"Yes, but you don't have to cook any thing. I already ate," said Kakashi.

"Okay."

Two weeks with Kakashi was going to be very interesting.


	3. Attention! Very Important! Please Read!

**Attention!!! Very Important!!!!**

**Dear my readers,**

**Last night at basketball practice, a girl died. Her name was Joceyln. She either died of a stroke, or a heart attack, which I do not know. All I know is that she was 14, collapsed, and was brought to a hospital where she later died. My school has been shedding many tears lately, the staff, the students, and myself. Therefore, I will not be updating until I recover from the grief and shock, which will probably take 2 weeks at the least.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and may Joceyln rest in peace. **


	4. This is Gonna be Hell

Sorry it took so long for me to update. As many of you know, there was an incident at my school. I also have been going through semester exams lately so I haven't had much time to update. If you have any ideas for my story please tell me because I'm running low on them. That's pretty much it…enjoy the chapter!

What A Great Hell 

_**Chapter 3:**_

Recap: Two weeks with Kakashi was going to be very interesting.

Sakura woke up the next morning in a very comfortable bed. To bad the feeling was ruined when she saw that she was in bed with Kakashi.** (A/N: For all you perverted people, yes, she was fully clothed)** Sakura couldn't remember why until she just about screamed. That was until her thoughts were entered by a tired voice.

'_Don't you dare scream. I haven't had enough beauty sleep yet. Not to mention we wouldn't want to wake up Kakashi. Look at him, he's just so HOT!!!!!!'_

'_Speaking of Kakashi…WHY AM I IN BED WITH HIM!!!!!'_

'_**Shut up and just look at him!'**_

Sakura did exactly what she was told. She turned her head with irritation but as soon as she caught sight of Kakashi all irritation fled.

Kakashi's face was breathtaking. His mask had somehow slipped under his lips to where it was settled on his chin. He looked like an angel. He had a perfect nose, perfect skin, and perfect, deliciously pink lips. Sakura felt her breath stop dead in its tracks as she made a quiet gasp. He was hot and Sakura couldn't deny it, and her cheeks started to have a faint but visible shade of pink.

'God, he is hot.'

Sakura's thoughts were broken when she felt the slightest movement on the bed. Sakura watched in horror as she saw Kakashi squirm around a little in his place on the bed. When Kakashi's movement stilled Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Sakura slipped out of bed and into the kitchen as quietly as she could to so she wouldn't wake Kakashi. With not much else to do, she started to make breakfast.

Sakura peered inside the refrigerator only to see half a package of bacon, a half-empty carton of eggs, an expired carton of orange juice, and a package of moldy waffles. Sakura figured she might as well make due with what was there, not feeling awake enough to actually go out and buy anything else. Sakura ended up cooking the bacon and eggs and eventually serving them with the orange juice. She figured it wouldn't kill Kakashi if it were expired by a week or two. When Sakura finished cooking the food and setting up the dining table with necessary utensils, she turned around to go get Kakashi for breakfast, but that action wasn't needed since Kakashi was right behind her. Sakura was startled at the sight of Kakashi considering she hadn't heard him enter the room at all. She almost fell onto the table but Kakashi swiftly caught her by the arms, eliminating her fall before it happened.

"Uh…I made breakfast," said Sakura.

"I can see that."

"Umm…you wanna eat," asked Sakura through the awkward silence.

"Sure," said Kakashi as he took his seat. They ate in awkward silence until the Copy-Nin broke the unbearable quiet.

"I'm going out to run some errands and I won't be home until around 8 o' clock. There's a spare key under the doormat incase you want to go out somewhere."

"Okay."

Kakashi took about 15 minutes to get ready and left. Once again, the place was overcome with awkward silence.

"Hmm…what to do, what to do."

Sakura sighed to herself. She hated being alone. She figured that Kakashi would be gone for most of the time she was going to stay at his place.

"God, this is going to be hell," said Sakura with a sigh.


	5. One New Message

**Hey sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot of projects due lately. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 4: One New Message 

Recap: "God, this is gonna be hell," said Sakura with a sigh.

Thirty minutes had gone by until Sakura decided to go to the market to buy some decent food. She decided that she would just wear the clothes she wore yesterday because she had spent most of the day in her Medic Uniform. Sakura finished getting ready and grabbed her purse. She made sure that all the lights were off and she left. She locked the door with the key Kakashi had told her about. After going through these important steps in leaving the house, Sakura was on her way.

When Sakura made it to the market she found her self with a dilemma.

'_What does Kakashi like to eat?'_

She decided that Kakashi probably would appreciate anything considering he's had to eat raw meat and wild bugs on multiple occasions (missions).

Sakura ended up buying a carton of eggs, milk, cookie dough, ice cream, bacon, chicken, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. Sakura got to the counter to pay. She used a credit card of Kakashi's that she had swiped of the kitched counter. She figured that with all of the times he had left the bill to her, Sasuke, and Naruto he wouldn't really be on the verge of going broke.

Sakura checked out and headed home.

When she got there, her hands were full. She had to set down one of her two shopping bags to unlock the door. When she stepped inside to put her groceries down, she was greeted by the beeping of a new message left on Kakashi's phone. Sakura went back for the rest of her groceries and got them inside. As soon as she set them down she put an end to the constant annoying beeping and pressed play. A computerized voice told her that there was one new message. After about two seconds, Sakura was greeted by the sound of Genma's voice.

"Hey Kakashi, I know I already told you about the party I was having. Before you make up your mind not to go, think it over. It'll be awesome. You can bring a date if you want. Remember, tomorrow at 7," said Genma (on the message).

"Hmmmm…I wonder if Kakashi will go…and if he'll take me?"

Just as Sakura finished talking the door swung open revealing a lazy looking man. It was a lot later then Sakura had realized.

"Hey Kakashi," Sakura said with a questioning tone.

"Hmm?"

"Uhh…I found out about that party Genma was throwing…and I don't really have anything to do so I was wondering if maybe I could go with you," questioned Sakura. She waited until Kakashi inhaled to begin his reply. She really hoped he would say yes.


	6. Finding An Outfit

Hey, I've been tryin' to update as many chapters as possible, but my Internet is down and I can't upload anything!!! As soon as my Internet comes back on I'll update as fast as I can…ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 5: Getting Ready 

Recap: "Uhh…I found out about that party Genma was throwing…and I don't really have anything to do so I was wondering if maybe I could go with you," questioned Sakura. She waited until Kakashi inhaled to begin his reply. She really hoped he would say yes.

After Sakura and Kakashi finally came to an agreement they both started to decide what they would wear the following day at the party. Since there had been no room in the entire house for Sakura she shared Kakashi's room. Once Sakura went to look for some clothes she remembered something very crucial.

"Awwww man, I totally forgot I don't have any clothes available," Sakura said, quite disappointed.

There was a pause of silence. During that silence Kakashi was thinking.

'_What should I do?'_

'Buy her something you idiot. It's rewarding for both of us. Not only do we get to pick out what's going to be on that delicious body of hers she'll also be so happy that she'll want to do something for you in return!'

'_I guess. I can't stand how disappointed she looks. Plus with all the times I've stuck her with the bill it's the least I could do.'_

" I guess I could buy you something," Kakashi suggested.

"You would do that," Sakura questioned in wonder.

"Sure," Kakashi said with a shrug to show that it wouldn't be a big deal at all.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi was crushed in a rough, yet completely welcome, hug from Sakura.

Kakashi was so startled that he didn't know what to do. Quickly, Kakashi made up his mind and rubbed her back with a content smile that only he knew about.

It was very strange. Not only was she welcoming Kakashi into such an awkward position, she was actually enjoying it. Figuring it was already too inappropriate that she and Kakashi were in such an intimate position, she reluctantly pulled away from Kakashi's warm, comfortable arms.

Once Kakashi had felt the lack of warmth against his chest he looked down to be met with a cheerful smile. The sight was enough to make him cinch his visible eye in a smile that was visible to Sakura.

Since Sakura didn't have anything to wear, she settled for a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which had long since been out grown, that was offered to her by Kakashi. Sakura went to change in the bathroom and came out looking absolutely stunning (considering she had no makeup on). She had done nothing more than put on the clothes she had received but they complemented her body quite well. The black T-shirt was almost too small for her. It was tight and showed off her curves and ended about an inch before the beginning of the jeans, showing her toned, flat stomach.

The frayed jeans also complemented her curves. They were tight but Sakura looked comfortable in them. She had also put her hair up and a couple of stray bangs were framing her face. After Kakashi's not unnoticed gawking had made Sakura blush he reformed himself and suggested that they get to the market.

Once they had gotten there, they started searching appropriate stores to find something for Sakura to wear. Once Sakura had accidentally gone into a store called "Sexy Love" and had brought Kakashi with her. She knew that it was probably a bad idea but the name had made her curious. Once Sakura was inside she saw that it looked like a regular clothing store. There were racks of casual and formal clothes. They started searching for an outfit for Sakura to wear. Kakashi came across a rack that had an outfit that looked perfect. It was a complete outfit that had everything, not to mention there was a message on the tag that said it came with a free gift. Once Kakashi searched it thoroughly he figured it was perfect except for the fact that it was about seventy dollars, but he would live because came from a very wealthy family. The items he found were the following: a black shirt with a hot pink and purple lightning strike design, a jean skirt, fishnets, and even A BRA AND UNDERWEAR!!! To be more descriptive, they were both black and lacy, and the thong had a small red bow on it. It also came with a pair of black strapy pumps.

Once he called Sakura over and they had both agreed that it was perfect they asked one of the store employees where the fitting rooms were. They were told to go all the way to the back so they headed in that direction. Everything was going perfect until they came to a door that said "Welcome Lovers." Sakura opened it thinking it was a way to the fitting rooms, which it was, but she got quite an eyeful. There was a long, red carpet pathway that led to a door that said fitting rooms but the room was much less innocent then that. On the sides of the walkway were racks…racks with lacy, revealing, sexy lingerie. Not only this but there were also shelves on the walls that were pilled on by boxes of all different sizes and shapes. Most of which involving the words "Sensational" and "Pleasure" and

"The Best Sex You'll Ever Have!" All of the boxes, that apparently had an item having to do with increasing sexual pleasure, made Sakura blush to an unbelievable level.

"Oh my god," said Sakura, completely embarrassed, as her face flooded with heat. Once she got over the shock Sakura headed straight for the fitting room, trying not to let her gaze linger on the things around her.

Kakashi noticed Sakura's sudden change in composure. It was obvious that she was embarrassed because of the ten different shades of red her face held. He mentally chuckled at how cute the situation was. Sakura was a very humble woman. It would be quite embarrassing with herself alone. He could only imagine how embarrassed she was being here with him of all people. Of course he got a pretty good idea what it would be like considering Sakura's face was as red as a tomato. When Kakashi was pulled back into reality, he realized that Sakura was already more than halfway there, and was trying her best not to see her surroundings. Kakashi chuckled to himself and started off towards the fitting room as well.


	7. Free Gift

Sorry it took me so long to update. There've been lots of tests at school lately…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 6: Free Gift

Recap: When Kakashi was pulled back into reality, he realized that Sakura was already more than halfway there, and was trying her best not to see her surroundings. Kakashi chuckled to himself and started off towards the fitting room as well.

As soon as Sakura saw the door handle to sanctuary, she turned it and was safe inside a fitting room. She hung up the outfit Kakashi had given her and started to change as she felt the heat drain from her face. It didn't last long because as soon as Sakura saw the underwear that came with it her face flooded with heat once again.

'_Oh my god. Did Kakashi know about this specific part of the outfit?'_

'Who knows, who cares? He picked it out for you. He probably picked it out for his own…pleasure, as well. Besides…might as well try it on to see if it fits.'

'_I guess you're right.'_

Sakura tried on the outfit and to say so herself she thought she looked stunning. The black shirt and jean skirt really complemented her curves. Sakura didn't feel like trying on the fishnets but she did try on the underwear.

'_Fits like a glove. Wow, Kakashi's got great taste. I look hot if I do say so myself.'_

'Which you do. Don't show Kakashi yet, I want you to keep it a surprise. Now hurry up and get dressed. I can't wait to see that hottie again.'

'_Okay, okay.'_

'Notice how you didn't reject?'

'_Shut up.'_

Sakura had gotten dressed in her original attire then went outside to meet Kakashi by the door of the not so innocent room. No, she hadn't forgotten about her surroundings but she was trying really hard to. She accompanied Kakashi at the cash register. Said person seemed to have a slightly visible, yet not so innocent smirk on his face. It didn't surprise her. Not very many things in this particular store were quite that innocent. As the employee was ringing up the item, she saw the tag and asked if Sakura had chosen a gift. When Sakura said no, the cashier pointed her in the direction of the mentally scarring room Sakura had just escaped from.

"You get to pick any of the toys that are in the lovers room," the employee glanced at Kakashi and then back to Sakura, "Get what you like," the Cashier said with a smirk.

Sakura was flabbergasted. She was not about to go back into that sad excuse for a legal room. At least that's what was going through her head before Kakashi leaned into her, closing the space between them, and hovered over the junction in her neck.

"Go ahead, Sakura. I'm paying, and I wouldn't want you to waste any of my money. Besides, I'll help you pick it out," Kakashi said in, what sounded to Sakura, a slow, husky, seductive purr.

"O-Okay," Sakura managed to stutter out.

Kakashi spaced himself away from Sakura to allow her room to breathe. He didn't know what had overcome him… But he never said he didn't enjoy invading Sakura's personal space. Actually he quite liked it. Besides, it was perfect timing. If he got caught he could've just said that he was teasing her. Sakura had straightened herself up and then they were on their way back to, what Sakura so nicely called it, The Room of HORROR!!! (AN: lol)

Sakura didn't know what to choose. She couldn't even look at these things, nor could should she touch them! And to top it off, Kakashi was here. That was just awesome.

Sakura and Kakashi looked around at the walls and racks. Many things seemed to catch his interest and before long he was picking things out with the excuse that they were for Sakura to choose from. After about 5 minutes, Sakura was still getting over her shock and Kakashi had two armfuls of potential items that Sakura would possibly take home. Because Kakashi's arms were full of both boxes and lingerie, he dropped them all on the floor next to the fitting room door. Meanwhile, Sakura was having a mental battle with herself.

'_Uuuuhhhh…Why did he just put all of that stuff in front of the chair I'm sitting in?'_

'He also put them in front of the fitting room which also means that you're going to try them on.'

'_We both know it's not just going to be that simple. What's the catch?'_

'Well we aren't very good at judging how sexy we look so we should have a really hot guy be the judge of what's sexy and what's not. Hey…lookie here, Hatake Kakashi we have a winner!'

'_I am not going to change into underwear and let him judge how _"sexy" _I look. There's just no way'_

'There is and you will.'

'_Will not.'_

'Will too.'

'_Will not.'_

'WILL TOO!!!'

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that the hand of a rather hot person was trying to see if she was still on Earth.

"Sakura? Sakura? Helloooo, Sakura? Earth to Sakura," Kakashi repeated over and over again.

"Huh? Oh," Sakura finally said with realization.

"So, what's your plan on picking out your free gift," Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"I was thinking maybe…I don't…uhhhh…"

"Spit it out Sakura."

"I was thinking that maybe I could try on the stuff and you could judge how they look on me," Sakura rushed out before her logical mind could protest.

Kakashi was surprised at first but then smirked. This whole gift thing had worked out quite better than he'd expected. Not only was he getting to choose what Sakura brought home with her, he was also getting a lingerie fashion show from this beautiful girl. Man…Life was good.

"Sure," Kakashi said with an eye crinkle that meant that it was no big deal.

"I guess I'll start changing now," stated Sakura before she scurried into the fitting room with a pile of quite lacy underwear and bras.


	8. Lingerie Show

Hey…sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've got lots of stuff going on right now…Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 7: Lingerie Show 

Recap: Kakashi was surprised at first but then smirked. This whole gift thing had worked out quite better than he'd expected. Not only was he getting to choose what Sakura brought home with her, he was also getting a lingerie fashion show from this beautiful girl. Man…Life was good.

"Sure," Kakashi said with an eye crinkle that meant that it was no big deal.

"I guess I'll start changing now," stated Sakura before she scurried into the fitting room with a pile of quite lacy underwear and bras.

Once Sakura had gone into the changing room, she realized that she wasn't to sure about putting on a show for Kakashi.

'…_Maybe I shouldn't do this.'_

'**Of course you should! If you don't do this now, you never will and you'll be living in regret for your entire life.'**

'_Okay, okay. Fine, but you don't have to put so much drama in it.'_

Sakura tried on the first pair she set her eyes on. She dressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. With an exhale of determination, the cherry blossom pushed herself out of the dressing room before she could think better of it.

The sudden slam of the dressing room door caught Kakashi's attention. When he looked up at the sudden noise he was surprised to see a very appealing looking Sakura. She was wearing a pink bra with pink boy shorts. It complemented her shapely curves well but Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly repelled by the overly bright colors.

Sakura looked at Kakashi hopefully, wishing that the torture would be over. She was greeted by a look that obviously meant that he didn't like it. Sakura kept quiet and went back into the dressing room to continue her fashion show of doom.

Sakura felt the cold air hit her skin once again as she stepped out of the dressing room. Kakashi was met with a girl that had on a gorgeous ensemble but it wasn't as beautiful as the girl who was wearing it. But the ensemble did complement her body beautifully. She was wearing a bra that was black with lacy pink designs and a pair of panties that were lacy and pink on the edges, but were made of solid black material. Sakura looked gorgeous, but this particular ensemble made her look like a goddess.

Kakashi let his eyes wander over Sakura's body and was amazed. The gentle swelling of her chest and backside were entrancingly beautiful.

Her toned stomach, legs, and arms looked like they were made for Sakura's body. When Kakashi set his eyes back on Sakura's face he saw that she was blushing 5 shades of pink.

"So umm… what do you think? I guess you liked it, considering you were…" Sakura said with obvious embarrassment.

"Hm? Oh yes, I do like it. I think it makes your curves look great." Kakashi said with a grin on his face.

Sakura could barely get her body to work so she settled with an okay and zoomed into the dressing room.

Once Sakura had changed into her clothes, they had gone up to the register to purchase their items. After they were done purchasing their items and receiving a wink and an "Enjoy!" from the Cashier, they were on their way home.

The time had passed by quickly and by the time the two ninjas got home, it was already 11:00 p.m. Once Sakura had gotten inside the house she hurried of to bed to get enough sleep for the party that they would be attending tomorrow.

Sorry it's so short this time. I just have to put certain parts of the story in separate chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	9. Morning Suprise

Hey, sorry the last chapter was really short. I couldn't add anything else because I needed to make that part of the story in one chapter to separate it or else everything would've been confusing. Anyways…on with the story!!!

Chapter 8: Morning Suprise 

Recap: The time had passed by quickly and by the time the two ninjas got home, it was already 11:00 p.m. Once Sakura had gotten inside the house she hurried of to bed to get enough sleep for the party that they would be attending tomorrow.

When Sakura woke up that morning, she saw Kakashi by her side, in the bed they were sharing. He looked serene but it was hard to tell considering his mask was on. Apparently the Copy-Nin had gotten smart. When Sakura tried to recall the image of what Kakashi had looked like without his mask, her mind was a blank. Apparently, when she'd first seen him without the mask, she was to confused to be able to think straight and didn't memorize his features.

'_Awwwww man.'_

Once Sakura had gotten over her sadness, she decided to take a shower. Once she got into the bathroom, she looked around to make sure she had everything she needed. There was soap, shampoo, conditioner, a towel, and a stall. What more would she need? But the Cherry Blossom couldn't help but feel like she'd forgotten something. Since she couldn't figure out what she'd forgotten, she continued with her soon-to-be shower. Sakura turned on the water, then striped of her clothes and got into the warm shower. A sigh of contentment left Sakura's mouth. Sakura began her shower and started to lather shampoo into her hair. 

Sakura felt fresh as soon as she stepped out of the shower and put the towel around herself. She looked in the mirror and combed her hair with one of Kakashi's brushes. Let's face it, when was the last time Kakashi brushed his hair?

Everything was fine until Sakura turned around to find the clothes she would be wearing that day and found nothing.

'_Oh crap! I forgot my clothes in the bedroom!'_

'**Big deal, just go get them.'**

'_I can't. What if Kakashi sees me?'_

'I have a feeling that you wouldn't mind if he did see you.'

'_Oh, shut up. Fine I'll go.'_

Sakura peeked outside the bathroom door to make sure that Kakashi was asleep. When she saw that he was, she scurried into the room on her tippy toes, which was, she later found out, a lost cause.

When Sakura reached her pile of clothes that were on the floor, she turned her back towards Kakashi, who was asleep on the bed, and dropped her towel. Sakura bent over to put on her clothes as fast as she could.

Kakashi's P.O.V. (Point Of View)

Kakashi was sound asleep in his bed when he heard a small ruffling noise. After all, being a shinobi meant that other shinobi would probably attack you at nighttime. Therefore, you had to be a light sleeper in order to stop an enemy attack before they could kill you while you were sleeping. Kakashi was then wide-awake and very aware that another person was in the room with him. Kakashi felt the other side of the bed for Sakura but she wasn't there. Kakashi relaxed a little, knowing that it was probably just Sakura. He let his eyes flutter open and see the person who had disturbed his sleep. What he found made his heart stutter. He couldn't believe the sight in front of his eyes. Sakura was in a towel with water droplets trickling down her arms and legs. Then she dropped her towel and bent over to pick up something. Since she was a little far away from the bed the bedpost only allowed view of her hips and up. Kakashi didn't have the courage to look down farther, for fear she might hear him. When he saw that she was just putting her clothes on he relaxed. After all, you never know what a girl might do if she were in a secluded room with a very handsome man.

After Kakashi's show was over he decided to make himself known. He coughed and said aloud, "Your love handles are quite attractive."

Sakura swiveled around with an expression on her face that looked like that of a deer caught in some headlights.

"Oh, did you see that?" Asked Sakura with a very noticeable shade of red on her face.

"I think you know the answer to that." Said Kakashi with a smug grin on his face.

When Sakura hadn't had anything else to say she scurried off to the bathroom.

(REGULAR POINT OF VIEW NOW!!!)

Sakura came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later looking dry and beautiful. Kakashi had already taken a shower last night when Sakura had been sleeping so he was dressed and making breakfast…or trying to anyways.

Sakura came out of the room, into the kitchen, where she saw Kakashi attempting to make eggs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when you make eggs, you tend to take out the shell." Sakura said as she looked down at a bowl filled with yolk, egg white, and sharp-looking shell pieces.

"Here let me help you."

Breakfast went well and quiet as usual. The day was already boring. Sakura couldn't help but think how they had 8 hours until the party to waste away in boredom. Sakura groaned mentally.

'_Awwww man…this is gonna be hell.'_


	10. The Party pt1

**Hey…sorry I haven't been updating. DARN TESTS!!!**

…**..lol Anyways…ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter 9: Arriving

Recap: Breakfast went well and quiet as usual. The day was already boring. Sakura couldn't help but think how they had 8 hours until the party to waste away in boredom. Sakura groaned mentally.

'_Awwww man…this is gonna be hell.'_

After about six hours had passed Sakura had figured she might as well get ready for the party. Sakura went inside the bedroom, already having her clothes on, looked around for her purse that held her makeup. Afraid that she'd lost it, Sakura gave a sigh of relief when a medium-sized leather bag came into view. Sakura picked up the bag and lazily walked into the bathroom, not seeing why she should rush. She still had two hours of torture and she needed to kill time.

Once Sakura had gone into the bathroom she checked the clock on the wall.

'_Let's see…I killed…five minutes…dang. Oh well…I still have one hundred fifteen minutes to kill…this is gonna be a _long_ day.' _

Sakura dumped all her supplies out of her purse and looked in the mirror. She carried a thoughtful look while she was deciding what she should do with her makeup. She settled for some eyeliner, lip-gloss, and some smoky gray eye shadow. Sakura leaned in closer to the mirror and started applying makeup to her face.

Twenty minutes had passed when Sakura finally finished touching-up her face. She groaned when she saw how much time she had left.

'_Great, I still have 95 minutes.'_

Sakura ventured into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator in hope that something new had vaporized there. When Sakura's hope didn't do anything she closed the fridge door, sat on the couch, and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up to the sound of keys rattling in the door lock. Out of habit, she looked towards the window and searched for any signs of what time it was. What Sakura saw wasn't much of a surprise. With the winter days shortened and the nights longer, the winter skies turned black earlier in the day. The sky was a smoky, black color that was lit up by the full moon that was shining full and proud.

Kakashi POV

When Kakashi came into, more like dragged himself in, the door of his home, he was slightly surprised to find a slightly messy Sakura sitting sleepily on the couch before him. Since Sakura had only been staying with him for a few days, Kakashi still had yet to get used to the sight of Sakura sprawled across his bed and/or couch.

Kakashi had to admit, it wasn't as unbearable as he would've thought to have her here at his place. In fact, she looked rather delicious under his gaze. At this thought, Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking those things. He was only making a fantasy life that he wishes will come true but in the end it would be crushed and end painfully. Kakashi snapped himself out of his thoughts to make a rather obvious statement.

"I went out for a while."

"Oh…" was the only thing he heard.

"I'll go get ready for the party then we can go," Kakashi stated.

Kakashi disappeared into his room to get ready and left Sakura with nothing to do for 23 whole minutes (yes she counted…it's sad what boredom can do to you).

When Kakashi came back, he looked quite handsome. He had on a black button-down shirt that was rolled up on the sleeves and a pair of black pants. The whole attire was actually black, ridiculously including the mask. Well, those were Sakura's thoughts. She had to stop herself from gaping.

"Well…let's go," Kakashi stated

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah…uhhhh sure."

Then Sakura and Kakashi went outside and disappeared into the night.

When they got to their destination, they knocked on the door. They were greeted by mischievous-looking Genma.

"Come in, come in. I knew you'd come Kakashi. Oh I see you've brought a date. She's quite beautiful." Said Genma as he started to give Sakura a lusty look. That is until Kakashi shot him a look that clearly said, "back off."

"Well, guess you're already taken," said Genma as he looked from Sakura to Kakashi repeatedly.

Sakura immediately blushed but before she had time to deny it, Genma motioned to follow him and Kakashi ushered her in.

"Come on… we were just starting a game," stated Genma.

As Kakashi and Sakura sat down in a circle with the other guests Genma started explaining the rules.

"Okay, here's how it works. This is a mixed game. I thought of it myself," Genma said proudly. " Anyways, this is like truth or dare, spin the bottle, and seven minutes in heaven all in one. You spin the bottle, and who ever it lands on, you have to kiss and then ask the person 'truth or dare'. If the person refuses to answer or do the dare you and that person have to play eleven minutes in heaven. **(AN: get it??? Eleven…seven:P)** Ok," Genma asked rhetorically. "Now let's start."


	11. IMPORTANT! AHHHHHHHHH!

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Due to semester exams, I have to take a break from writing. I'm getting way to caught up in writing this story then doing my school and homework. I have to focus more on my work if I'm not going to fail. Sorry for any inconveniences…BYE:P **


	12. The Party pt2

**A/N: So, I recently got FF unblocked, sooooooo…I thought I'd give this story an ending, you guys deserve that much I hope my writing is still as good, if not better. So, without further ado, here is the chapter you weren't expecting but got anyways :].**

* * *

Recap: _As Kakashi and Sakura sat down in a circle with the other guests Genma started explaining the rules._

_"Okay, here's how it works. This is a mixed game. I thought of it myself," Genma said proudly. " Anyways, this is like truth or dare, spin the bottle, and seven minutes in heaven all in one. You spin the bottle, and who ever it lands on, you have to kiss and then ask the person 'truth or dare'. If the person refuses to answer or do the dare you and that person have to play eleven minutes in heaven. Ok," Genma asked rhetorically. "Now let's start."_

_

* * *

  
_

Genma reached towards the empty beer bottle, as if to spin it, when Sakura panicked.

'_Waitwaitwaitwait! What if it lands on me?! Crapcrapcrapcrap!'_

'_**I think the real question is, what if it **_**doesn't **_**land on us? We haven't had any action since forever! Don't be such a prude, have some fun!'**_

'_WHAT?! I am not a prude! I've just…been-'_

'_**Busy lately, yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Just shut up. People are starting to stare.'**_

And, apparently, Inner Sakura had been quite right about that. It seemed as though everyone was close to calling the psychiatric ward to warn about a newly developed schizophrenic on the loose. Everyone, but, of course, Kakashi, who seemed to have developed a twitch on the side of his mouth, preventing him from successfully keeping a straight face, and Genma, who was blissfully unaware of anyone besides the blonde opposite of him. She was remarkably similar to Ino, but with slightly skimpy-er clothing, if that was even possible. She also appeared to be color blind, seeing as how the makeup she chose to wear to the party must've been picked in the dark…but that didn't matter, because all of the men in the room who had even spared her a glance didn't particularly pay attention to any body part above her voluptuous chest.

The bottle spun and spun and spun, until the base of the glass bottle was facing said blonde, and the other side facing Genma, who had a very triumphant smirk on his face.

Genma braced both hands behind him on the floor, inviting, almost daring, the blonde to approach him. She, in turn, crawled towards him, almost like a cougar, if it weren't for the fact that her loopy smile, bug-eyes, and lack of grace clearly portrayed the fact that she was drunk. None of that mattered to Genma apparently, as he, when she reached her destination, pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hand on the back of her neck.

Sakura immediately felt her cheeks heat up and turn, more than likely, a very distinguishable crimson. She probably would've been able to keep her embarrassment to herself if it wasn't for the fact that, not only was Genma showing exactly how _excited _he was, but so was the blonde. After several moments of drunken moans and exasperated sighs from those who were not participating in the act, Sakura broke the silence.

"Hehe…okay. I think we need a time limit on the kissing…"

'_Kami, that's- ewwww! Is that tongue?! Did I just see tounge?!'_

'_**See what I mean? Pruddeeeeee…'**_

When the two passionate kissers did not break away at Sakura's comment, She decided to use intimidation. All she had to do was crack her knuckles. Everyone in the room, shinobi or not, knew what Sakura could do with her strength. She heard Kakashi chuckle as Genma's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but the blonde was too drunk to notice what was going on around her. Genma had to nearly pry her off of him before Sakura started to get violent.

"Eh… okay," Genma said towards the blonde. It was time for him to dare her. "I dare you to…go in the closet with me for eleven minutes," He said with a suggestive wink.

The blonde giggled and replied with a drunken, "Hehe…okayyyyy."

* * *

Kakashi's POV

The bottle spun several times as others took their turns. Sakura had, thankfully, not gone yet, though there were a few close encounters, in which the bottle would turn towards Sakura slowly, almost ominously, and I would be forced to use a miniscule wind jutsu to make it spin just a little further. I would've had quite a bit of explaining to do (the jutsu was small, but not completely undetectable), had it not been for the fact that Genma, the only Shinobi in the room that would've easily detected it, was drunk, seemingly beyond return. As for Sakura, she was too caught up in the horror that the bottle might actually land on her to pay attention to anything but the bottle.

Of course, I had never contemplated the fact that the bottle would land on me.

A devious smirk placed it's self on Genma's face as he sent a glance in Sakura's direction. As the bottle stilled it's self in Kakashi's direction, a gasp from the other players was heard. This was the first time Genma had spun the bottle and had it land on a guy. It was dead silent then. I began to hope that maybe, just maybe, Genma would say something ridiculous like, "Uhh, I get a re-spin," that maybe I'd escaped that mischievous glint in his eyes.

But my hope was soon crushed.

"Look man, I'm not gonna kiss you," Genma said as a girl in the circle visibly slumped, disappointed, "But I'm still getting the other stuff. Truth or Dare Kakashi?"

"Truth."

The light in Genma's eyes seemed to leave, as he was momentarily stumped, but, sadly, it returned in a flash.

"Is it true that you want to ravish Sakura's body?"

There was a long pause. I was suddenly more grateful for my mask than anything in my possession, seeing as how the blush spreading across my face would've been very visible without it. I glanced imperceptibly at Sakura, who was indeed blushing as well. Her head was hanging in embarrassment, her ears a cherry red. And then I saw her hands fidgeting and fisting in the bottom of her black skirt…her black skirt that had ridden up several inches and was showing quite a bit of milky, toned thighs.

'_Kuso, Kakashi! Get it together! Don't do this, especially now, in front of Genma! He'll hold this over me for the rest of my life!'_

The silence was endless as I refused to answer. Sakura was still very interested in the design of her skirt, and, said skirt was beginning to be very distracting.

" Alright then killjoy. Since I obviously don't want to spend eleven minutes in heaven with you of all people and I'm the maker of this game, I'm deciding to give my eleven minutes in heaven to Sakura."

'_What?!'_

"What?!"

I was slightly startled, thinking maybe I had accidentally thought out loud, but I was reassured when I saw Sakura's facial expressions. It appeared she had been thinking along the same lines as I.

"And no, you can't refuse," answered Genma with a very delighted grin on his face.

When neither of us made an action to move towards the, what I now liked to call, the closet of doom, Genma got up and made shooing motions at us. I stayed put until he looked at me, raised his eyebrows, and started to walk after Sakura into the dark, dark closet, as if to take my place. I promptly got up and shoved him out of my way before he could get anywhere close to her. If anyone was going in that closet with her, it sure as hell better not be Genma.

* * *

Sakura's POV

'_Crap! I knew this was gonna be hell! I knew it! Why'd I let you talk me into coming to this party?! KAMI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!'_

'_**Would you just shut up already? You're always in denial. You can't deny that Kakashi's sexy as hell. You really need to just relax and enjoy! Besides, it'll be dark. You won't be able to see him anyways.'**_

'_It doesn't matter if I can't see him! I still know he's there! Kami, this is gonna be hell! You can do this, Sakura. Come on! I will _not _kiss him! I will _not _get carried away! I will _not_…'_

My train of thought stopped immediately as the door to the closet was shut with both Kakashi and me trapped inside. I soon realized just how small the closet was. My chest was pressed against Kakashi's muscular one, his leg wedged between my thighs, his figure hunched over (more than usual) closer to my face than would normally be appropriate.

His breathing was heavy, almost labored, his muscles taut with tension. My vision was starting to go blurry, my heart racing in my chest. Kakashi was nowhere near out of shape. Belatedly, I realized my hand was grasping his forearm, as if to have something, anything to hold on to, to keep me anchored to reality. This action seemed to break him, as if my touch had shattered his self-control.

I'm not sure who leaned in first. My mind was focused on other things, like, how incredibly _masculine _he smelled, or how amazing his lips felt against mine, or his tongue, _kami, _his tongue.

My breath was pushed out of me, stolen by Kakashi, the way he was touching me. I was on fire. Vaguely I was aware of Kakashi making the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu, but there was one thing that filled my head at that moment.

'_What a great hell.'_


End file.
